Allie Schuester's Diary
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: Allie Schuester, Will's younger sister, is part of New Directions. This is her day to day life. The years go from 2010 to 2015. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May 28th 2010

Dear Diary,

FIRST ENTRY EVER! I should introduce myself. My name is Allison Maria Jade Schuester. Allie for short. I am sixteen,a student at William McKinley High School or WMHS. I am part of New Directions, a glee club my older brother, Will, is choir director of. Will is also the Spanish teacher.

My parents are older. Mom had me when she was thirty-eight. Surprise edition to the family. Will was starting teacher's college by then.

My best friends are Finn Hudson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Ryan Jane. We've known each other since we were babies.

Anyway, I have got to go. Glee Rehearsal.

Allie Schuester.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_June 6th, 2010._

_Dear Allie's Diary,_

_If you are wondering why Allie is not writing this, its because she was in a accident and is now in a coma. My ex-wife, Terri, picked Allie up from school. Terri went through a red light. Two cars hit Terri's side as well as Allie's side. Those two were probably arguing. Terri didn't make it but I hope my baby sister does._

_Don't worry, Allie. I won't read the entries in here. I just wanted to write in here for you. Pleas wake up. I love you and don't wanna lose my baby sister. Neither does your friends. They don't wanna lose you either. They already lost Ryan. I will tell you more when you wake up._

_Love,_

_Will._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August 16th,2010

Dear Diary,

I am finally awake after three months in a coma. I broke my left arm and right leg in two places. At least that is what Will says. Thanks to Will for writing just one entry in my diary. Will says Puck, Finn, Quinn Fabray, Rachael Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Matt Rutherford, Brittany Morris and Mike Chang stay all the time waiting for me to wake up. My voice was hoarse but has returned to normal.

Got to go. I have visitors coming. I will write more later.

Allie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

August 16th, 2010

Dear Diary,

All my friends went home. Quinn had her baby and Puck named her Beth. They gave Beth up for adoption. Finn's mom, Carol, and Kurt's dad, Burt, are engaged. Will is trying to get with Ms. Emma Pilsbury, WMHS guidance counselor. Remember my best friend Ryan? Will says Ryan had leukemia. The chemotherapy and radiation treatments didn't work. He passed away to months ago in his sleep. I'll sure miss him. Dr. Johnson came in and told me what Will told me. I bruised my right arm and left leg. Also have a slight concussion but I'll fine to go home Sunday, which is tomorrow. I will also be able to start my senior year on Monday.

Gotta get some rest,

Allie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

August 17th,2010

Dear Diary,

Today has been great. Tomorrow, I start WMHS as a senior. Ms. Sylvester gave New Directions one more year. We didn't place at Regional's but it's only going to make New Directions more determined to win.

This is a short entry because I want to get rested for tomorrow.

Love,

Allie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

August 18th,2010

Dear Diary,

It's been three months since my accident. I went back to school. I got called Gimpy by Karofsky and James but I hit them both in the crotch with my crutches. I don't think anyone else will call me Gimpy anymore. I made Honor Roll for last year. I sang my heart out at Rehearsal today. Everyone including myself was amazed. I guess not speaking for three months might have helped.

I am happier then I have ever been.

Love,

Allie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

June 1st, 2011

Dear Diary,

Sorry, I haven't written in a while. Been really busy. Anyway, we did it! New Directions won Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline placed second. Jesse St. James was pissed but who really cares. Ms. Sylvester can't cut glee club because New Directions won. We get to go to Nationals in New York, which are on Wednesday. We leave Lima Tuesday morning though.

Its been a year since my accident and Ryan's death. After the competition, Finn, Puck and I laid flowers on Ry's grave. He's our guardian angel. We miss him everyday.

Allie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

June 3rd, 2011

Dear Diary,

Mr. Figgins handed Will thirteen letters today. Turns out Juilliard scouts were at Regionals and loved our performance. All of us opened the letters. Puck, Quinn, Finn, Rachael, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and I got scholarships for the Music Theatre Arts program. Artie got a scholarship for the Music Industry Arts program. Santana, Matt, Mike, and Brittany got scholarships for the Dance-Choreography program. Friday is Prom. Tomorrow we leave for New York (Nationals). Wednesday is Nationals and next week we graduate. Sure gonna miss WMHS.

Allie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

June 5th,2011

Dear Diary,

As I write this, New Directions is on our way home for Nationals. I has been a tiring day. WE WON! First Place finish. My feet are still sore from so much dancing. Finn and Puck are sitting beside me on the plane seats. I just happen to be in the middle seat. Puck is listening to music on his iPod while Finn is talking to Will. Mike is beside Will, sleeping.

One More Day tell Prom.

Allie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

June 10th,2011

Dear Diary,

Today, my friends and I and the senior class graduated WMHS. But my friends and I will see each other in September. Everyone accepted their four year scholarships to Juilliard, It's a dream come true. I was valedictorian. So I will leave you with the ending of my speech.

"Sometimes friends come and go but true friends stay with you always. WMHS was and always will be a part of us no matter what."

Allie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

September 3rd,2011

Dear Diary,

The girls are in one wing of the dorms while the guys are in the other wing. Sorry I haven't written for two months. Been busy moving stuff into my dorm. Quinn is my roommate. Mercedes and Tina share the dorm across from us. Santana and Britt share one beside us and Rachael is the dorm across from them. Her roommate's name is Bailey. Finn and Puck are roommates. Matt and Mike are in the dorm across from them. Artie is in the dorm beside Finn and Puck alone because of his wheelchair. Kurt is in the one across from Artie. His roommate is Jason.

Will and I write back and forth every chance we get. The new members of New Directions are trying to be like us. Some are doing well at it. Emma said yes to go out with Will.

I tell Will that NYC is awesome but I am a little homesick for Lima. I tell him everyone misses him and are doing fine. Everyone loves New York.

Mercedes and Matt have going out since Prom. Britt and Artie have just started going out. Mike and Tina have been going out since last school year. Puck and Quinn are in love and its true love. Puck says I brought them together. Finn and Rachael decided that it was better to be friends. Rachael started dating Jesse St. James again. Finn asked me out. He says he's found the one because every time we kiss, he sees fireworks. Same thing happens with me.

Kurt realized he was not gay but bi. He's been out on five dates with Bailey.

Love,

Allie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

June 6th, 2015

Dear Diary,

New diary! I finished the other diary three or four years ago. I have been so busy with school work; I haven't been able to write in a diary. Anyway, all the original members of New Directions graduated Juilliard with honors. Finn and I have been together for four years. The longest relationship for me. Puck and Quinn got married our third year at Juilliard. Mercedes and Matt got married in May. Mike and Tina got married two months ago. Artie and Britt got married three months ago. Santana married Famous Choreographer Alex Marino. She is the choreographer to a professional cheerleading squad. She's in heaven. Rachael married Jesse and they are both Broadway stars. Kurt married Bailey our third year also. Bailey is expecting twins. Kurt's really excited. Burt and Carol got married last year. Finn walked Carol down the aisle while Kurt was Burt's best man. Will married Emma. I was Emma's maid of honor and Finn was Will's best man. I caught the bouquet and Finn caught the garter. It sure surprised Finn and I. Emma's pregnant. For real. Will is excited as ever.

Anyway, I have to go get ready. Finn is taking me out and he's being very sneaky about it.

Allie


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

June 7th, 2015.

Dear Diary,

Last night was a night I won't ever forget. Finn took me out to our favorite restaurant. He was such a gentleman. When we got there, I was surprised to see our family and friends there. That's when he got down on one knee with an opened ring box and asked me to be his wife. I said yes! He's my soul mate. Plus, there is something I haven't told him or anybody. I didn't drink alcohol last night, thinking he would get the hint. He didn't of course. I found out yesterday when I went to the doctor's.

I'll tell him now.

Allie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

June 8th, 2015

Dear Diary,

You should hear Finn. He's calling family and friends. He's excited about becoming a father. Kurt and Will are excited about becoming uncles. Finn picked me up and hugged me. Why was I so worried?

Its probably because of what happened a year ago.

Finn won't ever leave me. He loves me.

Allie.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

June 9th, 2015

Dear Diary,

You are probably wondering what happened a year ago. Last year, I was pregnant but I miscarried before I had a chance to tell Finn. I don't wanna miscarry my triplets. I don't wanna lose them. I'm scared. I am going to take care of myself for the babies.

Love,

Alllie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

December 25th, 2015

Dear Diary,

What a Christmas! I'm in bed because I'm in my eighth month of pregnancy. Everyone is helping out with the Christmas feast. Bailey had her twins two months ago. Annabelle Allison and Bryton Finn. They are perfect little angels. Will and Emma are here with their daughter, Arianna Marie. She's two months old.

I got to stop writing because my stomach is acting up.

Uh-oh!

Allie


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

December 26th, 2015

Dear Diary,

I am in the hospital. Yesterday at 3:00 pm, Finn and I became parents to two beautiful baby boys and a girl. Samuel David arrived first. Jennifer Madison followed then Jake William. They are so beautiful. Burt and Carol are happy. Another set of grandchildren. Three grandsons and two granddaughters. Mom and dad would be so proud.

I get to go home tomorrow. The babies' lungs were fully developed because I was due around the second of January.

I am still tired. I will write more later.

Allie


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

December 30th, 2015

Dear Diary,

Today is my 22nd birthday. My triplets are here. Everything is alright. Will and Emma are still here as are Burt and Carol. My life is perfect. I'm with Finn, I'm a mom and my friends are here. What more can a girl ask for?

Allie


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

June 7th, 2016

Dear Diary,

This is my last entry in this diary. Sorry I haven't written anything in a long time. It is because I've been planning a wedding. My wedding! Finn and I got married two months ago. April 17th, 2016. Puck was Finn's best man. Quinn was my matron of honor. Mercedes, Bailey, Tina, Britt, Santana and Rachael were my bridesmaids. The guys stood up with Finn. Will walked me down the aisle. He said that Mom and Dad would have been so proud of me. Just as he was.

Samuel (Sammy), Jennifer (Jenny), and Jake are five months old. They grow so fast. Jenny is Daddy's little Princess and the boys are Mommy's little men.

Finn auditioned for a role in Jersey Boys and is now the lead character. I audition for Wicked and got the role of Elphie. I am painted green almost every night. Sammy, Jenny and Jake laugh every time they see me because its Mommy's voice they hear.

Life is pretty great.

Love,

Allison Maria Jade Hudson.

(love writing Hudson)


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Finn and Allie have been married for three years. Sammy, Jenny and Jake are three years old. They are the best thing that's ever happened to Finn and Allie. Allie still plays Elphie and Finn is still Frankie Valli. Their friends and family are alive and well. Perfect!


End file.
